The present invention relates to important improvements in freewheel devices and, particularly, in freewheel devices used in the transmissions of bicycles, especially sports and competition bicycles in which the freewheel is combined with the set of sprocket wheels of different diameter and number of sprockets, being mounted on the rear wheel axis and being designed to mesh with the transmission chain for driving the wheel.
The freewheel devices used at present on bicycles have various drawbacks, which are particularly felt when using the bicycle in competition, and the object of the present invention is to eliminate or reduce such drawbacks, thus rendering a great service to sportsmen in general and to cyclist racers and their mechanics in particular.